Someone to Trust
by Ellenyx
Summary: Takes place after Grubbs is rescued from Lord Loss in book 5. Dervish attempts to desperately get his head wrapped around where Grubbs and Juni could have gone while attempting to comfort Bill-E. Then a Demon claiming to work for the disciples shows up.


**Note:** takes place after Grubbs joins Beranabus. One shot, takes place at Dervish's before the demons hit. Just something I felt like writing randomly.

P.S, written on my iPod.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Rift<strong>

I didn't want to be there, i wanted to go home to Dervish, i wanted to see Bill-E, to comfort my half brother from the horrors he'd seen of Ma and Pa Spleen. I wanted to apologize to Dervish for fleeing from the basement, and to tell him of the evil witch Juni. But from what i could tell of Beranabus, he didn't care what i felt. All i could do now was wait for the magician to bring me back. I just hoped Dervish and Bill-E would be ok until then

* * *

><p>Dervish rushed up the basement passage way, heading for the living room, Juni's list still fresh in his mind. From the wall by the front door he grabbed a couple maces, a bag of candles and a large bottle of water. Placing it at the bottom of the stairs he made a dash to his study. He needed two different spell books. The first book was one he barely looked at called <em>Daemonem Invocare<em>. What she needed with a nook like that he didn't know. All he'd really used it for was research on the different kinds of Demonata in the universe, how that would help her perform a spell was beyond him, but he didn't question it.

He zipped around the room searching for the book, mot recalling which book case he had placed it in, his brain whirring too fast for him to focus properly. Spotting the book on the third book case from the door, middle shelf, sixth book in he grabbed it and tossed it onto his desk then turned in search of the second book.

The second book was called Charms and Spells: Wizard's Necessity. It was a book of basic spells to conjure calmness or a catalyst for magic. Though Dervish knew that Juni Swan's magic was far more advanced than any spell in this book, but again he didn't question her, just grabbing the books and two charms she asked for.

He had a negative feeling in his gut. He didn't know what it was caused from but blamed it on the desperate atmosphere. Running back down the stairs he stuffed the rest of the items hurriedly into a bag and made his way for the wine cellar. There was a loud banging noise that resembled much of a gun shot that made him pause for a second halfway through the kitchen. A force that glued his feet to the floor, vibration knocking his knees together. A gunshot? No, there would be no one out this time of night in the Vale. His instinct told him to run outside, check to see if the perimeter was clear, if they were alone on the property, but of course they were. It was eleven something at night. Like he thought before, who would be out in the Vale?

Rushed footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Automatically part of his worry was put to rest. He forced a smile preparing to apologize for taking so long but when Juni appeared, out of breathe, her hand over her heart, horror in her expression, tears in her eyes his semi-sincere smile vanished.

"Dervish!" she cried out racing to him, her fingers clinging to the fabric of his denim shirt. "Grubbs, he escaped!" she wiped at her eyes, shaking, swallowing back fear.

"What?" Dervish whimpered, the bags he was carrying falling to the floor at his feet. "He's going to die and it's all my fault" she cried, burying her face in his arm. He automatically wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"Sssh," he whispered, "now if we get out there, drug him and bring him back here, we can avoid permanent damage." he said smoothly. He wasn't sure how Grubbs could have gotten out, that cage was fortified with magic to be able to hold even a lesser demon.

"I-I called the lambs," she choked.

"What!" he gasped, pulling away from her shocked.

"I panicked," she defended herself, crying harder. "earlier in the week, I called them for backup incase something happened. I doubted our ability to keep Grubbs safe, and when i tried to call back to tell them we didn't need them they refused to turn down. They would be here, tonight."

••••••

bursting through the cellar, out into the cool air outside Dervish scanned the area. Juni was right. There were a good 11 or 12 Lambs members sitting around. But if Grubbs bad escaped, why weren't they on the move to stop him?

Approaching one, a younger man with black hair, who was sitting on the ground, Dervish saw why. Attached to his face with metal claws was a walkie-talkie radio. His face was torn up into ragged strips of bloody flesh but still the device clung, its pointed tips fused to the bone.

"What the hell happened?" Dervish questioned dropping to his knees in front of the man, studying the device. He hated the Lambs, but wouldn't have wished this sort of agony on anyone.

"The boy got through, but it was different than any-other case," he quivered as he spoke. Everything his mouth moved tattered strips of flesh swayed from his chin. "he...he seemed so powerful. He was able to get through our first line of defense without breaking a sweat. The way he acted wasn't normal behavior for somebody turning. He was in full control of his body and aimed to stop our advances on him. Any other victim of lycanthropy would have killed us with its bare hands. We would have been able to kill him too, if only he were like the others." Dervish stared at the contraption attached to the mans face. His words were troubling.

"Which way did he go?" Dervish questioned, trying to use a bit of magic to unhook the claws from the mans jaw. It didn't budge, so instead he worked to try and fix up some of the bloody mess around the contraption.

"He went off into the woods," The man pointed. "He's not like anything we've faced before. I think he might be heading to the town." he explained. Pushing himself to his feet Dervish took a step towards the forest, only to be pulled by a stop. "You can't face him by yourself, we have to call in back up, we have to regroup then-"

"Get off of me!" Dervish growled, wrenching his arm away from the injured man. "The fact that you bastards ate even here makes me sick, but I'll hold my tongue for the very reason that I might need you in the future!" his eyes were full of ice as he spoke, but behind the frozen wall was a fiery geyser of hatred. "You will not touch Grubbs, if he needs to die, he will do so by my hands like I promised him. Never will I allow the likes of you to feel that honor." turning once again he made his way into the Forrest, running at first. He needed to get to Grubbs. He needed to be there for him.

He slowed after a bit, his heart racing, his legs feeling like led. It had been a while since he ran, the blood pumping through his veins feed by fear and desperation. Where was he? Where could Grubbs have gone to in such a short amount of time? But more importantly, where was he going?

Dervish was so used to allowing his instincts to lead him. It was a critical tactic to follow when dealing with demons, but Grubbs wasn't a demon. He came to a stop, his eyes skimming the area of the dark forest around him for any hint of where he was. It wasn't until his eyes caught a hold of a large pile of rocks that he knew exactly where he was. "oh no," he groaned, rushing forward. Sure enough the grate that he had put down into the hole was gone. Grubbs had gone to the same spot the first full moon he'd experienced, of course he would come this way. The magic within the cave calling out to the magic inside of Grubbs would of course draw him to the cave. It was where the magic would feel safest.

Quickly Dervish made his way around the hole and made his decent, careful not to slip and fall down the treacherous tunnel. He had to make quick work to get down there, but at the same time he had to be careful. If Grubbs indeed had escaped because of his magic and he had turned, then what was stopping him from attacking Dervish right when he reaches the bottom?

It was a long climb that seemed to go on and on forever. He was almost beginning to doubt there being an end when his foot struck the bottom. He carefully laid his feet flat firmly on the cave floor and turned around. He could feel the magic around him pulsing stronger than the first time he'd come down here. Part of him wanted to try to get a hold of Beranabus and tell him -this could be a work of the Demonata- but that thought was quickly dismissed. Grubbs had said that Loch's death was just an accident; no one else was in the cave with them when it happened, so he wasn't considered a sacrifice. The magic must be stirred up because of Grubbs's presence in the cave, being tapped into to fight the beast within.

He stopped listening for any noise at all. He was lucky so far to have not gathered the boys attention. If the werewolf had spotted him, he'd be done for, but so far, there was no indication that Grubbs was aware of Dervish's presence. But what Dervish heard was much more alarming than the growling and snarling of a werewolf, writhing in agony under the insanity of a beast. Silence.

"Grubbs?" Dervish whispered his voice barely audible. Still not a single sound was heard except for the dripping of the water from the stalagmites on the ceiling. "Grubbs?" He called out again, only louder. It was pitch black. The cold air made the hair on his arms raise, the eerie silence, making his heart race faster than if Grubbs had been their. Tapping into the magic around him he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. A ball of light shot up above his head and hovered there in the air, illuminating the cave. "Please be alright, please be alright," Dervish muttered, stepping forward. His eyes skimmed the cave and a rush of relief filled him. Grubbs wasn't there. He knew that that was supposed to be a bad thing -it would be easier to catch and deal with Grubbs if he had been in the cave and not out wandering about- but the silence he had witnessed would have meant that Grubbs was either dead or unconscious. That's why he was relieved.

Taking a step back Dervish began to make his way up the tunnel again wondering where it was Grubbs could have gone until his eyes landed on it. He stopped dead in his tracks, his breath caught in his throat. Lying on the floor of the cave was a hair tie. It was a black, hair band and attached to it were fine, almost transparent white pieces of hair. Juni's.

Gasping he made a dash for the entrance. Juni's hair tie only meant that she had been there. She must have went on ahead to try to keep Grubbs from attacking anyone, but Dervish knew that it would be close to impossible to do it alone, so why had she run off ahead when he had told her the same!

He knew how she felt for Grubbs. How she loved him like a son, but it was no reason to be reckless and go charging in by herself.

Breaking through the trees, Dervish made for the side walk. A single car drove off down the road and out of sight -possibly a parties looking for a little pub fun on the weekends. Stopping, Dervish looked around, keeping a cautious eye open for any sign of a werewolf. By nature they were loud vicious creatures, but when all he heard was the chirping of crickets and the distant sound of a car, he began wondering just how far Grubbs could have gone, and more importantly, if Juni was still alive. It was only until the sound of screaming that Dervish stayed put. Automatically his feet moved, bringing him down the street at a fast pace. When he got to the place where the screams originated from he wasted no time smashing down the door. He found himself in the living room of the Spleens residence, and instead of facing a set of fangs and twisted claws he was face to face with the slaughtered carcasses of Ma and Pa Spleen. He closed his eyes, his stomach twisting from the sight of the slaughter as the screams continued.

Bill-E has awoken not long after his grandparents were slaughtered. He clung to them, his own ears hurting, and his head stuffy from his screaming. "No!" he howled. "Ma! Pa! No, why!" that was all he could get out as his fingers pulled at their clothes. Moving forward, finally having his stomach in check Dervish kneeled behind the boy and grabbed him, pulling him into his arms. Bill-E resisted at first, then whirled around and threw himself against the older man, howling in sorrow.

Dervish didn't speak. There was nothing he could say without hurting the boy farther, so instead he just held him. So two people were dead and Juni and Grubbs were no where to be found. They were no longer in the Vale; he knew that from how quiet it was. Either Grubbs had regained consciousness in the safety of the woods with Juni's help, Grubbs had killed Juni and regained senses and fled, or thing he feared the most. The Lambs got to him before he could.


End file.
